The use of horseshoes is closely related to the health of a horse's hoof. It is known that the flexibility of a horseshoe has a significant effect on the hoof of the horse. In general, a stiffer horseshoe may be advantageous for work or racing, but a softer, more flexible shoe is typically healthier for the hoof when engaged in less strenuous activities or during the healing process.
The horse with damaged or unhealthy hoofs needs special attention. The thickness of the hoof wall is a key indicator of the hoofs health. Due to the thin hoof wall which characterizes some damaged and unhealthy hoofs, nailing known horseshoes is difficult, dangerous or ill-advised. Special shoes may be needed, although such shoes are generally unavailable.
For the foregoing reasons, what is needed is a horseshoe that attaches to a healthy hoof in a standard manner, but which is adaptable to a damaged, unhealthy or devastated hoof in a different manner, particularly taking into account the thinner structure of such hoofs. The horseshoe should be more flexible when attached to the damaged hoof, thereby promoting healing and comfort through a more natural pressure relief and maximized blood circulation.